


Under the Sea sans Musical Number

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Blood, Magic and Keyboards [3]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Justice League Dark (2017), Justice League Dark (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Dick, Double Penetration, Human With Gills, M/M, Mini Vacation, Skinny Dipping, Two Dicks One Shark, Under the Sea, deserted island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: King and John try to get away for a little bit but things don't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Constantine/Nanaue, John Constantine/Nanaue Sha'ark, King Shark/John Constantine, King/John
Series: Blood, Magic and Keyboards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767814
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Under the Sea sans Musical Number

It was a really nice day, King smiled broadly as they teleported to a bright, sunny beach, “Wow! You’re right, it really was easy!” He smiled and shouldered his duffel, “So where are we?”

John lit a cigarette and toed off his loafers, “Small uninhabited island off the coast of South America.”

“Fuck . . . “ King stood on the beach, looking around and breathing in the salty air, “This is so perfect.”

“Glad you think so.”

King turned and his eyes widened as John slipped out of his briefs, “You bring a swimsu-”

“Why? We’re the only ones here, Nana.” John sauntered up to King and leaned into his chest, propping his chin on the shark man’s right pectoral, “Now why don’t you get undressed and rub some lotion on me, yeh? My pasty hide doesn’t do well in direct sunlight.”

King laughed and started stripping out of his clothes while John went through the duffel bag and pulled out a massive blanket, setting it under a palm tree that was growing slightly sideways. The blonde put a pair of aviator sunglasses on his nose then he smiled as King came to sit next to him, “Been awhile since I’ve not had even a cellphone on me, hope no one worries where we went!”

John stretched out next to King under the bit of shade the tree offered, “I took care of it.”

* * *

Psycho glared at the note he’d found when trying to use King’s laptop, “‘ _Went on a trip, don’t bother looking for us. It’s going to get very gay . . . and you’re not invi-_ ’, what the _fuck_ King?”

“So . . . that’s a ‘no’ on Netflix?” Harley asked from the couch, pouting.

“But we were going to watch that one movie where the superheroes go rogue and fight each other!” Clayface threw a drippy arm over his eyes, “Oh, the unfairness of it all!”

“Did none of you morons think to write it down?” Frank grumbled, rifling through a stack of post-it notes, “Someone call that fish!”

“Gonna be hard to do that . . . “ Psycho held up King’s cell phone.

“SHIT!” they chorused in exasperation.

“Ugh . . . pop in the M*A*S*H* DVD . . . _Again_.“ Harley grumbled.

“We’ve watched this season so many times, I can quote it.” Frank groaned.

“Ooh! What if I reenacted it instead?” Clayface asked, shifting into Hawkeye, “I say, old pal, BJ, pass me some gin!”

More groans.

* * *

John groaned happily, his toes curling and he put his cigarette out in cup of sand next to him, “FUCK . . . fffffffffffffffff _uck_! Nana . . . mmmmm . . . “

King squirted more suntan lotion on his lower back and started to worked it in, “Heh . . . you’ve got a knot or two back here, let me get them for you.”

John arched his back and groaned, “That’s so . . . fucking good . . . That’s- _FUCK!_ ”

King chuckled, working over the Brit’s ass, he wound back and slapped the right cheek again which made the blonde yelp but he arched back for more, “ . . . you are super responsive to anything, aren’t you?”

John rolled onto his back, he gestured to his erection and smirked, “Sex on the beach?”

“Sand can get in uncomfortable places if you do that.” King pointed out, reaching for the lotion and squirting some on Constantine’s stomach, “Why don’t you just relax and let me handle the rest?”

“If you . . . insist . . . “ John mumbled, tucking his hands behind his head and putting another cigarette in his mouth.

“Believe me, this is doing wonders for me too.” King chuckled and shifted onto his knees so John could see his semi-erections.

John stretched until he had his head on one of King’s thighs, he idly reached over and rested his hand on the shark man’s groin, “I can see that . . . maybe we should just go on vacation, eh? You and me, out in a pocket dimension or something far far from everyone and our-”

“Now, you know I can’t do that.” King stopped massaging the lotion along John’s arm and free hand to regard him, “My team are like my family, I have-”

“Ugh, I _get it_ , Nana.” John muttered, flopping onto his side and glaring at the ocean, “I just don’t understand it.”

King sighed heavily, “Okay, let’s not talk about work, okay? It always gets you out of _the_ mood and into . . . well one of your other moods. Brooding usually.”

John sat up, “I do _not_ brood!”

King chuckled, “Sure you do.”

“Do n-”

King leaned in and kissed John’s nose, making the blonde blush and clack his mouth shut, “It’s okay, you don’t have to admit it. Now, I think you’re oiled up enough! Time to enjoy the ocean!”

John yelped as he was picked up and slung over King’s shoulder, he grunted when his backside got a few playful smacks, “Heh not much choice is there?”

“Nope!” King chuckled and stepped into the water up to his knees then set John down, holding his hand out, “Hey, wanna see if there’s any cool reefs? Might even see some sharks!”

“Frankly I think I’m seeing plenty of shark right now.” John teased, his eyes following King as he waded to deeper water.

King laughed and turned slightly, “Pervert. Don’t run off with any gay fish, eh?”

“Well, I do like fish dicks.” John dove into the water and resurfaced next to King, he stood up in the water, it lapped around his chest.

King shifted lower then floated on his back, looking up at the bright blue expanse of sky, not a sound but the lapping water, “ . . . sure is peaceful.” He murmured, helping John climb onto his stomach, the blonde sat up with his hands splayed out on the big man’s chest, “This was a really good idea, thank you, John.”

John smiled and leaned in, kissing the left corner of King’s mouth, “Don’t mention it, Nana . . . “ he shifted and stretched out on King’s stomach, lazily dragging a hand through the water while they drifted, “Actually, please don’t . . . this place is sort of a secret and I-”

“O-Oh, uh, is it?” King grimaced.

John blinked and sat up, “Uh, yes, _why_?”

"I … _may_ have … told Ivy where the island is." King rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced.

"Oh, is that all?" John breathed out with relief, "Well she seems like the level headed one so-"

"And made a post on my blog--"

John was about to comment when they saw a flash of light and a portal opened, out stepped Zatanna. John pushed off of King into the water, "What the- Er, Nana, get in the water!"

King dropped under waves and watched John swim toward shore. He couldn't really hear what was going on so he swam up the other side and waited in the shallows by some driftwood.

"What are you doing he-" john stood up in the water.

"Oh my- you're naked!" Zatanna put a hand up to shield her eyes.

John walked over to the blanket and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist, "Well? How did you-"

"I know the shark is here, John, so you can cut the act." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Look, we need your help and-".

"Can’t on vacation, ta!" John reached for his cigarettes.

"John," she tried again, "you know we wouldn't- _I_ wouldn't ask if it wasn't bad."

John stared at her for a moment then sighed, "... give me a second."

King watched the blonde rub at his eyes as he slowly made his way to the spot King was hanging back by, he squatted down by the water, "so…."

John grimaced, "it shouldn't take me too long… shes… an old friend." He grumbled, "if you want to go home-"

"I can wait here for you if it wont be long." King blooped John's nose, "not like I'm stranded."

John blushed and glanced over his shoulder, "... I'll only be a few hours, Nana, love."

Shark reached over to fondle John's balls under the towel and kissed his cheek, "hurry on back."

John took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes for a moment before standing, "alright, bye." 

King waited until after John and Zatanna left before he swam back over, he lazed about in the warm shallows, basking and floating for hours. He ate lunch … then dinner… King was lying back staring at the stars in the darkening night sky, he'd gotten dressed again and tucked his hands behind his head comfortably. 

He was starting to drift off when suddenly there was a flash and John came stomping through it, "Bollocks, Nana, I'm sorry, love, the bastards kept trying to wrangle me into more stupid shit. I did the bit for Zatanna as a friend but _fuck_ me if I'm gonna-" he stopped and sat down next to King, glaring at the water, "Completely cocked up our date."

King snorted and reached over, pulling John into his side, "it's not over yet, can you do some kind of voodoo to breathe underwater?"

"Uh yeah why?" John pressed into King.

King sat up and pointed to the water, "shows about to start, I wanna fuck in it."

"Huh?" John sat up then shrugged.

They got undressed again and eased out to the water, when it was up to their chests, john did a quick spell, pressing his first two fingers on either side of his neck, dragging them toward his throat then gasped as gills suddenly folded up on his skin, he dove into the water and took a gulp of seawater. King dropped low in the water after him.

"Here, take my hand." King reached out to John who was floating about.

"Bit trippy, floating about…" John grabbed onto King's hand and let him pull him along until the blonde gasped, his eyes widened at the spectacle. The reefs were alive with bio-luminescent fish, coral and plants. He moved to hug onto King when a massive hammerhead swam overhead.

King bent to kiss John's forehead, "it's okay, John, they just like the lights. C’mon I got a spot we can go."

John was gobsmacked at the magical looking scene and his mouth hung open for so long, a cleaning shrimp tried to scuttle inside, "this is.. really nice."

King found an arch of coral over a dip in the soft sand, there was soft sea grasses lining the bowl like depression and it was surrounded by glowing plants and critters, the coral arch glowed in a brilliant array of colors. King moved into the depression and nudged John onto his back, "what do you think?"

John wrapped his arms around Kings shoulders and leaned up to kiss him, feeling a bit daring, he lightly ran his tongue along the serrated edge of one of King's teeth up to suck on his lip, "very romantic."

"Well I knew you'd be crabby after helping the dork squad so…" he reached down and smiled at finding a growing erection between John's legs.

John glanced around and snorted, humming under his breath, "Under the sea, under the se-"

"Hey hey hey, don't do that!" King looked around nervously, hand pressed to John's mouth "these weirdos will start a musical number for anything…"

John grumbled and pulled King's finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucked on the digit.

Kings eyes glazed over and he huffed, "hmmph… oh I can't stay mad at that face… Not when it’s sucking on one of my appendages anyway." he shoved another finger in then used his other hand to stroke a fingertip under the lowest gill on the left side of John's neck.

John's eyes widened as his gills were stroked and he arched his back, his cock flexed in the water. He made a noise and popped the fingers out, "H-Holy _fuck_ is that how yours feel??"

"Mhm," king chuckled, swiping his finger under the gill slit a bit, "it's an erogenous zone for me and it looks like you like it too." 

John wriggled a bit then pushed himself back down into the grass, he bobbed a bit in the water, grunting when the fingers he'd been sucking on were nudged against his asshole, "fucking … _hurt_ me a little, Nana… please…"

King bent down and lightly bit John's narrow shoulders as he shoved his finger in sharply. He heard a satisfying gasp and a high pitched, muffled squeal. He slammed his fingers in, out then back in hard.

John writhed, his face twisted in pain and if they weren't under water, there would be tears rolling down his face, but his cock was rigidly standing out from his body, the foreskin stretched around the dark head. 

"You such a slut, John." King heard himself growl but it felt distant as a smell hit his nose. _Blood_. King's dicks got so hard that they throbbed painfully, his vision blurred and he pulled his finger out of the slick warmth.

John arched his back, "fuck me, Nanaue, fuck me _hard_."

King's instincts took over and he grabbed hold of the humans legs, tugging them open and he eased his left cock in, pushing slowly in, he watched John's face as the human lost his mind, his hands gripping onto King's forearms, legs still held out.

" _Fuckfuckduck-_ Shit that hurt- oh fuck- but in a- hhaagh!- in a good way!" He let out a few air bubbles and moaned brokenly, "q-quick put the other one in! Before I get stretched too much!"

King reared back and shoved the other cock in, he groaned and shuddered at the tightness, "Sh-Shit, I felt you tear, we need to stop."

"I'm fine!" John said, taking several shallow breaths, "I-I'm alright." He hissed softly and laid back.

"You sure, babe?" King looked around, "...I want to slow down."

John breathed out and leaned back onto the grass, "okay, yeah, sorry I got a bit impatient…"

"I only like hurting people I'm _paid_ to hurt." King said and shifted over John, putting his weight on one elbow while the other stroked down John's stomach, over his scrotum, down his thigh, circle, squeeze, back up, fondle, stroke, tease, thrust thrust thrust thrust kiss. King found the rhythm as John's broken little gasps and hisses filled the space. He teased the human’s gills with the tip of his tongue, "you'd be a great shark…"

John hugged onto King tightly as he curled his hips and thrust into the warm tunnel of Kings hand, "Y-Yeah? What kind- FUCK- what kind of- ah! Aah!- of- Nana- shark- kind- me- !!"

King laughed, rolling his hips again to double tap John's prostate, watching his lover's brain short circuit, "something sleek… like a Mako or Tiger… mmngh! John, i- I liked coming- Ohohohfffffuck- coming here in spite of the interruption." He squeezed John's penis, rubbed the head, tucking the blonde man close to his chest.

John hugged onto King, his hips working and stuttering in his desperation for release, "G-Gettin' mushy on me? Haagh!! Oh lord! I like being around y-you. You're… sweet. Adorable and smart… "

King felt his balls draw up tight as the compliments made his skin flush and he was glad they were underwater. He thrust harder, angling to drag the heads over John's hot button.

"Thoughtful… f-funny … tough too. Ah! Nana- mmmngh! I want to c-come-! Ah!" John's grip tightened.on Kings arms and he arched his back, he made a strangled noise and cum floated away from his cock.

King felt John's insides quake and clench, he slowed his thrusts even more and just held the human. He ran his tongue up John's neck gently, the blonde's eyes were almost closed, his breathing leveling out.

"That… feels good…." John murmured, snuggling into King.

King closed his eyes, breathed out slowly and came, it was so slow that it felt like time was stopped, he thought his balls would explode as he filled john. He finished and eased back out, waving the mess away and grimacing when fishes followed the stuff, "okay that's just nasty…" he looked at john "you okay?"

John clung onto King's neck, "spell… wearing off… hard to… breathe…"

King sobered immediately, he grabbed John and swam out to the open water, then shot for the surface just as John's gills flattened and smoothed out. They broke the surface and King shifted John onto his back, "hang on I'll get us to shore."

John pressed his cheek on King's neck, "I needed that… thank you…."

"You're welcome, sugar. You wanna take us home or are you tired?"

"I'm knackered, Nana… do you mind?" John hung on as King stood up.

"No, let's dry off then we can cuddle." King bent down to let John down.

"I cam get the fire going again."

"Awesome."

After getting dry and into dry clothes, the two spooned by the fire, king ran his fingers over John's hair while he dozed, a hand curled over King's bicep, the human pressed his face into the muscle, "glad you waited around… this is a nice night."

"Glad I did too… the lights looked so cool on your skin… fire too…"

John chuckled sleepily, "yeah? Am i pretty?"

“Yeah.”

John blinked and looked up at King in mild surprise then settled back down, “well, you’re a pretty penny yourself.”

“Thanks.” King’s eyes started to drift closed and he yawned, “ . . . I’d suggest leaving fairly early in the morning.”

“Why? Got an appointment?” John’s eyes closed and he curled up into a tighter ball against King’s chest.

“No, but I did forget to leave Netflix signed in on a weekend.” 

“Oh bollocks, how will they _ever_ survive.” John mumbled, rolling over and tucking his head into King’s shoulder.

King chuckled, sliding a hand over John’s ass, resting it there possessively, “Sassy, go to sleep.”

John’s answer was a soft snore and to push his face harder into King.

* * *

“So . . . you didn’t get the password?” Psycho asked.

“I told you to stop calling and _no_ I did not!” Zatanna snapped and hung up.

“No dice?” Ivy asked, grimacing.

“ . . . nope.” Psycho sighed, “Put in the next disc . . . what a Friday night.”


End file.
